Kitten Tails
by Ickle Putty Tat
Summary: It's about different things that happened to the Tribe's kittens before the Jellicle ball. Rated just to be safe. UPDATED!
1. A Cat called Demeter

Kitten Tales

A/N: A collection of events that happened to the kittens as they grew up (I am rubbish at doing accents, so you'll have to use your imagination).

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Cats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The two four-week-old toms peeped out from behind their mother and stared at the group of cats that were watching them. They had just started to talk so their parents had decided it was time for then see the outside world. Both kittens' eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Come on you two," Skimbleshanks pushed his children out from behind their mother, "Say hello to everyone."

"Their names are Tumblebrutus and Pouncival," Jennyanydots told the tribe.

Electra and Etcetera (who were roughly the same age) let their curiosity overcome them and they crept up to the two toms. All four kittens stretched out to sniff each other and ended up bumping heads. The tribe chuckled.

"Me Ceter," Etcetera tried to pronounce her name.

"Me Lecer," said Electra.

The two toms looked t each other. Tumblebrutus spoke first, "Butus," followed closely by his brother, "Sifil."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennyanydots let out a loud screech as Pouncival nearly fell off a rocking chair, much to the delight of Electra and Etcetera; she swung around in time to see Jellylorum catch little Tumblebrutus. Jennyanydots shot after Pouncival with a lot more grace than she knew she had. She grabbed the protesting kitten in her mouth, jumped back to ground level and proceeded to tell him off.

Alonzo came charging into the 'yard, "They've got Demeter back!" he shouted, "You best get the hospital ready, she's in a bad way."

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots watched the black and white tom run off again. The queens gathered up the kittens and took them to the makeshift hospital the two queens ran. The kittens watched as the queens prepared a bed. They gasped in horror as an unconscious gold and black queen was carried in. Munkustrap laid the queen on the bed before slowly walking out, his shoulders slumped.

A red queen came running in, "Demeter!" she gasped before running over to her bed, then the queen burst into tears.

The kittens watched their mothers working. They gasped as they saw the amount of blood being cleaned from Demeter's fur.

Jellylorum glanced up, "What are you four still doing in here? Can someone take them out?"

No, I…" Bombalurina looked up, "I want them to see what…what kind of cat Macavity is."

She signalled for the kittens to join her at the bed.

"Macavity was a Jellicle but he was banished a long time ago. He became twisted and a master criminal," Bombalurina told them, "But while he was here, he started to have feelings for Demeter (feelings you'll understand when you're older), but Demeter had the same feelings for Munkustrap. On the last day, he swore Demeter would be his, she refused. Six months ago, she was cat-napped from her human home, today we found her."

"Why did he cat-nap her," the kittens asked.

"Macavity will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even hurting the one he had feelings for."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kittens visited Demeter the next day. She was now awake. The queen was very highly-strung and would scream if any of the tribe's toms entered the hospital – even Munkustrap. The kittens would watch a dejected Munkustrap leave the hospital.

The kittens were being looked after by Tumblebrutus' and Pouncival's older brother and sister while their families were busy.

"I wish there was something we could do to make Demeter feel better," Electra sighed.

"Maybe there is, right 'Jerrie?" Rumpelteazer said.

"Right Teazer," Mungojerrie answered and then a puzzled look came over his face, "How?"

Rumpelteazer sighed, "Wait here," she ran off. A few moments later she returned with a sack, she pulled out a load of paper and some crayons, "You can draw her some pictures."

The kittens grabbed the crayons (_A/N: don't ask me how they did it, just use_ _your imagination!_) and began to draw. Tumblebrutus' tongue stuck out as he concentrated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kittens crept into the hospital and up to Demeter's bed. She was talking with her sister.

"Um, Demeter," Etcetera started, "We made some thing for you."

The kittens gave her their drawings, Demeter looked at her sister for help, after all, they were just a bunch of scribbles.

"We drew them specially for you," Pouncival added shyly.

"Thank you, they're…lovely," Demeter said.

"Why are you so fat?" Tumblebrutus blurted out.

Pouncival elbowed his brother, "Ssshhh, you stupid Pollicle."

Demeter smiled, "It's because I'm pregnant."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were sat eating their lunch with their dad while Jennyanydots was busy teaching some mice.

"Dad what's pregnant mean?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: What do you think? Be updating soon. Please review._


	2. A Wet Day

Kitten tails

_A/N: I know I haven't updated for so long, but I've been suffering from major writers block. If you got any ideas that would help me, let me know._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats, though I'd love to own Munkustrap.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Tumblebrutis looked out from the opening to their den, "Hey Pounce, it's stopped raining!"

His brother rushed up behind him. The grinned; it meant they could now go out and play. They tumbled out and immediately started to try and splay each other with muddy water. They were joined by Electra and Etcetera.

Demeter's kitten (who was only a month old), watched the older kittens with big eyes. She longed to join them but was too scared to leave her mother's side. The older queens laughed at Jemima's antics. The kitten would curiously poke her head out, then realise what she'd done and snuggle back up to her mum again.

Meanwhile, Victoria had sat down next to Quaxo and started chatting with him.

"You look really nice Vick," the tuxedo tom told her.

"Thanks." His Sister replied gratefully, "Plato's taking me out tonight."

Quaxo grinned as Victoria blushed. Everyone in the tribe knew Victoria and Plato were in love with each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennyanydots let out a gasp when she saw the kittens. All four were covered from head to tail in mud. They'd take ages to clean

"You four, come here at once!" she shrieked.

"Yipes, it's mum!" Pouncival yelped. "She'll wanna bath us for sure!"

Tumblebrutus groaned, "Great! Just when we were having so much fun!"

Pouncival jumped down along with Electra and Etcetera. "Come on Tumble." Called Electra.

"No way! I'm having too much fun!" He Protested.

Jennyanydots sighed and look at her mate. Skimbleshanks nodded and took off after his errant son. Tumblebrutus realised what his father was up to and panicked.

He leapt onto a nearby box and lost his balance. He let out a yell as he fell sharply. The kitten landed (on his feet, naturally) next to Victoria, who let out a gasp. The box, that Tumblebrutus had fallen off, rocked uncertainly. It fell. Water fell of the top and covered Victoria. The white queen screeched. She was covered in muddy water. The queen glared at the young tom. He gulped uncertainly.

All the other cats stopped and watched the scene unfold.

"You, you little Pollicle!" Victoria shouted at Tumblebrutus. "Do you know how much work I've done on my coat?"

Tumblebrutus shrank down, his ears flattened. He'd never been this frightened of a queen before. "I…I…I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry! You will be sorry when I'm finished with you!"

Jennyanydots came rushing up. "Calm down Victoria. It was an accident."

The young queen swung around and glared at the Gumby Cat. "How can I calm down when I'm supposed to be going out with Plato in two hours?"

"Come with me love and we'll sort it out together." Jennyanydots soothed Victoria.

She led Victoria off to her den and the other cats turned back to what they were doing. Pouncival, Electra and Etcetera ran up to Tumblebrutus.

"You looked terrified of Vicky." Giggled Etcetera.

Tumblebrutus stuck his tongue out at her.

Jellylorum walked up behind the kittens and placed her paw on Tumblebrutus' shoulder. "Anyway, it's time you lot got cleaned up." She said as she marched the kittens of to her den.

"Oh no!" moaned Tumblebrutus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What d'ya think? Please read and review. No flames please._


	3. The Tooth Cat

Kitten tails

_A/N: Wooohooo! I've got over my writer's block – I hope this one is better than the last!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – The Tooth Cat

Etcetera let out a loud yelp and put her paw to her mouth. Her mother swung around at hearing her kitten's cry.

"What in Heavyside's wrong dear?" Jellylorum asked the kitten.

"My tooth just hurt!" She exclaimed.

"Let's have a look?"

The queen looked into her daughter's (now open) mouth. "Where does it hurt?"

"O ma lf sd!"

"Pardon?"

Etcetera pulled away from her mother, "I said on my left side."

"Sorry darling."

Jellylorum continued her search.

"Ow!" She pulled away from her mother.

"You've got a loose tooth!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Electra wriggled her tooth in front of the other kittens. They oohed and arrhed at it. "Mummy said it'll drop out and I'll get my big teeth." She told them.

"Cool! Does that mean our teeth will drop out too?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"Yep."

"Don't forget to save your tooth for the Tooth Cat!" The Theatre Cat ambled up the kittens.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Your parents haven't told you about the Tooth Cat?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, let's see now." Gus began to think to himself, "Ah, I remember! Every time a kitten looses their tooth they must place it under the cushion they sleep on at night and in the morning the Tooth Cat will have left them a kitty treat."

The kittens gasped. "What does the Tooth Cat do with the teeth?" Electra asked.

"He uses them to build his house."

Gus looked at the kittens, a twinkle in his eye. "Well, anyway, I have to go and see Munkustrap about my performance at the ball."

He left the kittens forming imaginary pictures of the Tooth cat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later…_

"It's happened! It's happened!" Etcetera skidded to a halt in front of her friends.

"What happened?" Gus asked (he'd been telling the kittens one of his numerous theatre stories).

"My tooth's come out!" The hyperactive kitten jumped up and down as the others crowded around her.

"Let's have a look!" The equally hyperactive Pouncival shouted.

Etcetera opened her mouth and showed the kittens the gap.

That night, Etcetera couldn't wait to go to bed. She fidgeted as her mother washed her and didn't want a story read to her. Before settling down, she carefully placed the tooth under her cushion and wished with her whole heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etcetera woke with a start and immediately began to search under her pillow. Her paw connected with an object. She pulled it out, looked at it and let out a loud yippee. Jellylorum rushed in at the noise.

"Whatever's the matter?" She asked her youngest.

"Look at what the Tooth Cat left me!" She shrieked.

Meanwhile, outside the den stood Gus. He smiled when he heard the exited kitten's voice. He looked down at the tooth in his hand. With a flick of his wrist he sent it flying into a pile of junk and walked off into the morning mist, happy to have made a kitten's day.


End file.
